Aku Hantu
by Keys-sama
Summary: Kumpulan pelesetan urband legend. Ketika Eren menjadi hantu dan Levi menjadi manusia, atau ketika Levi menjadi hantu dan Eren yang manusia. Akhirnya selalu sama, Eren yang histeris meneriakkan kata, "TIDAK!" Warning inside, RiRen Couple, Comedy horror gagal.
1. Chapter 1

Kumpulan pelesetan urband legend. Ketika Eren menjadi hantu dan Levi menjadi manusia, atau ketika Levi menjadi hantu dan Eren yang manusia. Akhirnya selalu sama, Eren yang histeris meneriakkan kata, "TIDAK!"

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyoujin milik Hajime Isayama**

**RiRen Couple**

**Rated**

**T semi M**

**Warning**

**OOC, Shonen—ai, miss typo, gaje, boyslove, comedy horror gagal,dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

1\. Hitori kakurenbo

Tahu permainan Hitori kakurenbo? Di mana kita bermain petak umpet sendirian di dalam rumah saat tengah malam?

Permainan ini, adalah sebuah permainan yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Di mana setiap orangtua seringkali mewanti-wanti anak mereka agar tidak melakukan permainan gila yang bisa merenggut nyawa mereka.

Tidak banyak yang percaya pada permainan itu. Beberapa memang ada yang menganggapnya nyata, ada juga yang mengatakan itu hanya mitos omong kosong yang diceritakan pada anak-anak bandel agar tidak bermain sampai terlalu larut.

Berita tentang mitos itu memang sedikit simpang siur, ada yang mencoba dan membuahkan hasil. Ada juga yang melakukan ritual tapi tidak mendapati apa pun. Entah karena pada dasarnya permainan itu memang sebuah cerita palsu, atau memang ritual mereka saja yang kurang mencakupi?

Hitori kakurenbo, memang dilakukan pada tengah malam. Untuk memenuhi semua persyaratan, kita diharuskan menyediakan sebuah boneka yang kita beri nama, beras, pisau, dan darah kita sendiri, lalu satu gelas air garam. Ingat, air garam itu tidak boleh ditelan. Begitu permainan dimulai, kita harus berkumur menggunakan air itu lalu menahannya di dalam mulut.

Nyalakan televisi, lalu gantilah ke channel yang tidak menayangkan siaran apa pun. Konon, katanya tv itulah yang akan memberi tanda-tanda kalau si boneka sudah dirasukki, berjalan mencari kita, dan akan membunuh kita kalau sampai berhasil ditemukannya.

Peraturan pertama adalah, kita merobek perut si boneka, lalu mengeluarkan semua isinya. Setelah itu, masukkan beras yang sudah kita siapkan, dan berikan beberapa tetes darah kita ke beras tadi. Jahit kembali perut si boneka, lalu bawa ke kamar mandi. Letakkan boneka itu di sana, lalu katakan,

"Aku menemukanmu, sekarang giliranmu-" pria berambut eboni itu memandang boneka besar di depannya malas. Boneka yang bahkan memiliki tinggi sepuluh senti melebihinya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan satu gelas air garam, dia hanya bertindak sesukanya, seolah tidak takut pada efek permainan ini yang bisa merenggut nyawanya, "Eren." Imbuhnya, memanggil si boneka dengan nama permberiannya.

Lalu pisau di tangannya ia tusukkan ke perut si boneka yang terbaring tidak berdaya di atas lantai keramik kamar mandinya yang luas, setelah ia mencabutnya lagi, pisau diletakkan di sisi boneka. Lalu sang pria pun keluar dan menutup pintu.

Peraturan kedua ; bersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Mata hitamnya menatap sekeliling. Dia memang sedang ada di kamarnya, berjalan menuju lemarinya yang besar dan terdapat banyak pintu, pria itu pun membuka salah satu pintu lemari dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menutup pintu perlahan, lalu seperti kebanyakan para pelaku permainan ini, dia juga memilih diam dan menunggu.

Telinganya bergerak-gerak, saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Yang diyakininya pintu kamar mandi, lalu langkah-langkah pelan mulai bisa dirinya dengar.

"Kau di mana? Aku pasti akan menemukanmu…"

Suara itu-

Pria eboni tersenyum miring, dia tetap diam di lemarinya. Suara yang didengarnya tadi adalah suara seorang pemuda. Yang diyakininya saat ini pasti sedang berjalan ke sana-kemari mencarinya, ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya, kehidupannya.

Tv mulai bereaksi, memberikan tampilan gambar pertanda sang setan mulai merasukki tubuh bonekanya yang diberi nama Eren.

"Aku pasti menemukanmu."

Pria bernama Levi tidak merasa takut sama sekali, dia bahkan tidak terlihat tegang padahal boneka setan kini tengah memburunya. Di dalam lemari besar itu, Levi yang sedang berdiri kini bersidekap sambil menatap lurus, sengaja pintu lemarinya sedikit dia buka agar Eren mengetahui letak keberadaannya.

Levi, memang tidak sayang nyawa.

Peraturan ketiga ; sabar.

Tapi sepertinya, sang pemain memang tidak mengenal kata sabar.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Levi semakin kesal karena Eren masih tidak juga menemukannya. Dia bisa melihat dari celah lemari yang terbuka, bahwa Eren, kini sedang berjalan melewatinya, menolehkan kepala ke sana kemari tanpa waspada.

_Dasar setan tidak berguna! Aku di sini._ Omel Levi dalam hati.

Krek…

Grap!

Levi tersenyum sinis, dia yang tidak sabaran akhirnya memilih keluar sendiri. Langsung menahan gesit saat tangan kanan Eren yang menggenggam pisau diarahkan hendak membunuhnya, tangan itu justru dirinya pelintir, membuat Eren dipaksa berbalik, kemudian pinggangnya ditarik secara paksa sampai punggung si boneka beradu dengan perutnya.

"Naa bocah dungu!" panggil Levi lirih, membuat mata si boneka yang berwarna hijau itu mendelik ke belakang menatapnya kesal. "Sepertinya aku duluan yang menemukanmu. Aku yang lebih dulu menangkap buntalan kapuk tidak berharga sepertimu."

"Lepas!" Eren menggeram. Dia berusaha meronta tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Boneka yang dibuat berbentuk manekin manusia itu tidak berkutik dalam kungkungan sang kepala keluarga Ackerman. Mata obsidiannya menatap boneka buatan sahabatnya, Hanji Zoe dengan sorot tertarik.

"Bentukmu memang nyaris sempurna. Sekilas, kau itu terlihat seperti manusia." Levi bergumam, dia menghirup aroma tubuh boneka Eren yang wanginya tercium berbeda. Hanji Zoe, ilmuwan gila yang selalu menciptakan benda-benda aneh itu akhirnya bisa juga menciptakan benda yang cukup menarik di matanya.

Sekali ini saja, Levi mengakui kalau Hanji memang jenius.

Bahkan, selain bagian perutnya yang diisi kapuk, bagian tubuh Eren yang lain benar-benar halus seperti manusia nyata. Mata hijaunya mendelik kian brutal saat merasakan remasan-remasan kurang ajar di bokongnya.

"Sepertinya, aku juga harus memastikan, apa ada lubang yang bisa kumasuki seperti yang waria itu katakan di bokongmu, Bocah?"

"TIDAK! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU! TIDAAAK!"

Dan syarat terakhir dalam permainan Hitori Kakurenbo adalah ; Pastikan boneka yang kau gunakan bukanlah boneka dengan penampilan menarik hati. Terlebih, ketika orang yang melakukan permainan adalah seorang psikopat gila yang bahkan sanggup membuat setan pun bertekuk lutut ketakutan di depannya.

* * *

**End**

**Kemarin saya sempat baca-baca artikel soal urband legend di Jepang. Yah, di beberapa Negara yang lain juga. Dan saya berpikir, apa salahnya kalau cerita seram itu saya buat sedikit konyol dengan pairing LeviXEren?**

**Maaf kalo bahasanya juga tidak tertata rapi. Semoga kalian bisa ikut tersenyum karena cerita ini.**

**Dan untuk permainan Hitori Kakurenbo sendiri, saya sebenarnya percaya tidak percaya. Walau memang terlalu takut untuk membuktikan kebenarannya. Tapi ada baiknya memang tidak dilakukan, soalnya begitu kita menyerahkan darah kita sebagai sesembahan, itu artinya memang bisa mempertaruhkan nyawa.**

**Cerita di atas Cuma fiktif. Jadi jangan mikir buat nyoba cara Levi buat nangkep para Eren yang lain.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


	2. Kushisake Onna

**Disclaimer**

**Hajima Isayame**

**Pairing**

**Levi X Eren Jaeger**

**Kushisake Onna**

Levi memang awalnya tidak percaya hantu. Baginya, makhluk astral itu hanya lelucon kuno yang diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut untuk menakuti anak-anak bandel yang sering pulang larut karena keasyikan bermain di luar rumah.

Dia pun diam saja saat Mike kini sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, di sebuah kedai kopi menceritakan pengalaman menakutkan yang pernah dirinya lewati beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Membuat tubuhnya panas dingin, sampai tidak berani keluar rumah selama satu minggu saking traumanya.

Malam ini, mereka memang sengaja berkumpul, Levi diseret paksa oleh Hanji Zoe atas nama persahabatan yang sama sekali tidak mau diakuinya. Tetapi karena hal itu sudah berhubungan dengan perintah Erwin Smith, atasannya yang juga merupakan sahabat baiknya, mau tidak mau dia ikut bergabung juga daripada gajinya dipotong setengahnya.

Malam semakin larut, kelompok yang terdiri dari Mike, Erwin, Hanji, dan dirinya masih betah berada di kedai dengan meja yang paling sudut. Di sisi kaca besar yang memamerkan pemandangan malam di luar sana, gerimis berubah menjadi deras, namun tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka kecuali Levi yang merasa ingin pulang dengan segera.

"Saat dia membuka maskernya dan bertanya 'Apa aku tampan?', aku langsung berteriak 'YA!'. Aku bersyukur karena otakku masih sedikit berfungsi karena refleks. Kudengar, yang menjawab 'tidak' pasti akan dibunuh Kushisake Onna." Mike merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar mendramatisir. Sorot matanya kian horror. Erwin hanya terkekeh pelan, sementara Hanji, memeluk dirinya sendiri ketakutan.

"Hei!" panggil Erwin pada Levi, pria itu tetap tidak menoleh maupun merespon. "Bukan kah Kushisake Onna itu perempuan? Kenapa yang ditemui Mike laki-laki?"

"Mungkin setan tidak berguna itu baru saja berganti gender." Levi menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Atau dia baru menyadari bahwa di selangkangannya menggantung penis, bukan vagina. Makanya dia menjadi laki-laki."

"Astaga!" Hanji tertawa terbahak. Suasana mencekam akibat cerita Mike rasanya langsung berubah humor karena Levi dan kata-kata vulgarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mensensor kalimat kotormu itu?"

"Tidak masalah selama tidak sekotor wajahmu."

"Brengsek kau Levi!"

Lagi-lagi Erwin tertawa karena pertengkaran dua sahabatnya. Dia menatap Levi geli, pria itu masih saja menatap ke arah jendela. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Hei, Mike." Levi memanggil datar.

"Hn?"

"Apa hantu yang kau lihat itu lelaki dengan jubah cokelat, rambut cokelat dan mata hijau kebiruan menyala?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Mike bertanya terkejut. Mendadak dirinya merinding saat Levi tersenyum miring dan berdiri tergesa.

"Aku mendapatkannya."

**QueenNotDevil**

Levi sama sekali tidak peduli pada pakaiannya yang mendadak basah kuyup. Dia juga sama sekali tidak ambil pusing pada panggilan tiga sahabatnya yang berusaha menghentikan dia saat berjalan buru-buru meninggalkan kedai.

Mata kelamnya terfokus melihat seseorang yang berdiri di antara gang-gang gelap. Mata hijau kebiruannya memancar terang, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merinding takut terkecuali hanya dirinya.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka, semakin jelas juga sorot mata bengis yang diberikan lawannya. Levi sama sekali tidak takut karena sosok yang berjarak tujuh meter darinya itu menggenggam gunting rumput, dia tersenyum mencemooh, melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya ditutupi sebuah masker putih sampai hidung.

Sret!

Sosok itu mendadak menghilang. Satu detik kemudian dia muncul di depan Levi, membuka maskernya, memperlihatkan wajah mengerikannya yang mulutnya sobek sampai telinga dengan darah mengucur berbaur dengan air hujan.

"Aku tampan atau tidak?" pemuda itu bertanya menggeram.

Dengan cueknya, Levi justru menjawab, "Apa di rumahmu tidak ada kaca Bocah?"

"Hah?" Kushisake Onna yang hendak melayangkan gunting ke arah leher Levi memasang wajah bingung. Seperti Kushisake Onna pada umumnya, jawaban yang mereka terima hanya 'Iya' dan 'Tidak'. Mereka tidak mengerti jika diberi jawaban lain oleh para calon korban mereka.

"Setan miskin yang sama sekali tidak punya cermin, heh? Kasihan sekali kau Bocah. Ayo ikut aku, aku akan memberitahumu dan sekalian memberimu pelajaran agar tidak membunuh orang sembarangan. Siapa namamu?"

"E-Eren Jaeger." Eren tergagap. Pria pendek di depannya bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada setan-setan senior yang selama ini berada di sekelilingnya. Eren juga hanya diam saja saat tangan dingin Levi mencengkeram lengannya, menariknya, kemudian dengan kurang ajarnya melemparkan tangannya yang lain ke bokong Eren kemudian meremasnya keras.

"Lumayan padat juga."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Eren histeris, dia berusaha menghempaskan tangannya tapi tidak bisa, dia menghunuskan gunting rumputnya ke leher Levi tapi dengan cepat pria itu melumpuhkannya. Membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mendekap punggungnya dan meletakkan bibir dingin itu di dekat telinganya yang masih utuh.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, hantu yang sudah membunuh ratusan nyawa itu merinding akibat bisikkan mengancam seorang manusia, bisikkan yang mengatakan, "Wajahmu pasti akan lebih baik jika kujahit kemudian mendapat sedikit sentuhan operasi plastik. Coba hitung sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang sudah kau ambil bocah? Sebanyak itu juga aku akan menusuk bokongmu dan memberikan banyak bonusan untukmu!"

"TIDAK!"

**The end**

**Oke, ini masih HumanLevi ma DevilEren. Chapter selanjutnya justru sebaliknya.**

**Makasih buat semua dukungannya.**


	3. Slender Man

**3\. Slender Man**

**Disclaimer **

**Hajime Isayama**

Manik zamrud kebiruan itu menatap teman di depannya dengan sorot serius, membuat gadis berwajah oriental itu sedikit salah tingkah akibat intensitas yang meningkat setiap detiknya. Mereka masih duduk berhadapan dengan si gadis yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak berani lagi membalas tatapan pemuda yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak lama lebih dalam.

Dia tahu, dirinya tidak mungkin bisa.

Dia tidak akan sanggup menolak kalau pemuda dengan tampang cari mati itu sudah memaksa melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya untuknya.

"Slender man itu tidak ada." Eren, pemuda yang masih berusia lima belas tahun itu bersikukuh. Dia mendengus saat gadis di depannya terus saja mengabaikannya. Menolak keinginannya yang ingin membuktikan tentang keberadaan makhluk astral yang menjadi urband paling menakutkan di Negaranya.

Mereka duduk di kelas, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Tapi Eren sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari kursinya, dia memaksa Mikasa –gadis yang masih membungkam mulut di depannya agar tidak terus menjadi ekornya. Kini di kelas itu, mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja.

"Ada atau tidak itu tetap saja berbahaya Eren." Mikasa berkata parau- khawatir. "Kau tidak perlu membuktikannya, lagipula memangnya apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah membuktikan Slender man hanya cerita omong kosong para orangtua untuk menakuti anak-anaknya?"

Sebuah gelengan Mikasa berikan, syall merah melingkar apik di lehernya sekali pun cuaca sudah memasukki musim panas. Syall itu adalah milik Eren yang diberikan padanya disaat pertama kali mereka bersua. Menciptakan gelenyar aneh namun nyaman yang sampai saat ini selalu bergemuruh di balik dada.

"_Nonsense_."

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada si muka kuda itu kalau aku bukan pengecut." Eren berdecih, mengingat tantangan seorang Jean Kirsctein yang selalu saja menganggapnya bayi karena selalu dilindungi Mikasa. "ini menyangkut harga diri."

"Eren, Slender man mengincar anak yang belum berusia enam belas tahun."

"Aku tahu itu, makanya aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau tahu?" Mikasa berkata sendu, dia benar-benar berharap Eren mengurungkan niatnya itu, "Slender man itu, adalah arwah yang mati penasaran akibat dibunuh tanpa alasan. Bukan hanya mendapat pukulan di kepala juga tusukkan, dia setelah mati pun digantung tanpa tangan dan kakinya. Dia arwah yang dipenuhi dendam diliputi kejahatan.

"Eren, a-aku takut kalau sampai dia benar-benar nyata. Dia akan memberimu pertanyaan, jika kau benar menjawab, kaki dan tanganmu akan dihancurkan, dan jika kau salah dia akan menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke lehermu lalu mengambil jantungmu."

"Ayolah Mikasa..." Eren berdecak tidak sabaran. Kalau Mikasa terus saja bersikeras mengikutinya, rencananya bisa gagal total. "Itu hanya omong kosong. Begini saja, kalau sampai nanti aku bertemu dengan makhluk setinggi 6 kaki dan berwajah rata, aku akan segera lari."

"Tapi-"

"Mikasa, jika kau benar-benar menyayangiku, kau tidak akan lagi menghalangiku. Oke?"

Diakhiri kalimat itu, Mikasa dengan tidak rela pun menganggukkan keinginan pemuda yang tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

**QueenNotDevil**

Hari menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Eren, sudah menyiapkan diri baik mental maupun fisiknya untuk uji nyali malam ini. Dia keluar dari mobilnya yang dia parkir di sisi jalan. Kini, dirinya berada di kawasan perbatasan Maria dan Shiganshina yang dipisahkan oleh terowongan yang terbuat dari pohon-pohon besar nan rimbun.

Langit kian gelap, tidak ada bintang namun rembulan menggantung dengan apiknya. Eren tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang. Walau pun dia bersikeras mengatakan hantu itu tidak ada, tetap saja ada di tempat seperti ini di malam hari seorang diri membuat jantungnya harus berdetak dengan ekstra.

Abaikan!

Kau akan mengalahkan Jean Kirsctein, Eren Jaeger. Sumpah Eren dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Berbekal penerangan seadanya, juga lampu-lampu jalan yang sudah dinyalakan namun letaknya saling berjauhan. Eren mulai memantapkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Dia bersiul-siul pelan sambil menoleh ke sana-kemari berusaha menepis hawa sepinya. Tengkuknya sedikit meremang, dan dia terus saja mengabaikannya.

Berjalan semakin jauh, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian. Eren melihat sosok bayangan yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sosok itu terlihat kecil dari jarak sekitar lima belas meter darinya. Jantung Eren kian memompa ekstra, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis dan punggungnya. Kakinya gemetaran.

Nyaris saja Eren berbalik dan lari, dia mengurungkan niatnya saat sosok itu kini sudah semakin dekat. Eren mengerutkan alisnya saat orang yang diperkirakannya seorang pria itu kini mulai terlihat jelas.

Hei! Tingginya tidak sampai enam kaki. Bahkan cenderung lebih pendek darinya. Dan saat Eren menyipitkan matanya, dia langsung tahu bahwa lelaki yang kini berdiri di depannya itu memang berekspresi datar, tapi tidak dengan wajahnya.

Matanya menyorot tajam, hidungnya amat mancung, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat.

Ah, ternyata bukan Slender man. Eren nyaris memukul kepalanya sendiri karena sudah tergesa menyimpulkan dan nyaris saja mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan melarikan diri.

"Bocah, untuk apa malam-malam kau ada di tempat ini?" suara baritone itu sedikit membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Eren Jaeger berusaha tersenyum ramah sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, _Sir_, hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja." Eren menjawab kikuk. Dia semakin salah tingkah saat sosok di depannya menatapnya kian tajam. "Kalau boleh tahu anda siapa, _Sir_? Kenapa anda juga keluyuran sendiri malam-malam begini di tempat sepi?"

"Panggil saja aku Levi." Sosok di depannya memperkenalkan diri. Eren tidak melihat salah satu sudut bibir pria pendek itu terangkat mengukir seringaian jahat.

"Namaku Eren Jaeger." Eren memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri tanpa diminta. "Di sini sebenarnya saya sedang uji nyali. Untuk membuktikan pada teman saya kalau saya tidak sepengecut apa yang dia bilang."

Tiba-tiba Eren merasa kesal. Mengingat Jean, memang selalu membuatnya marah.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau buktikan?"

"Slender Man itu tidak ada." Eren meringis, tersenyum malu saat sosok rupawan di depannya kian memperpendek jarak mereka. "dan sepertinya aku memang benar."

"Begitu, kah?" Levi tersenyum tipis. Dia mencengkeram dua lengan Eren, membuat pemudah itu merintih kesakitan berusaha menghempaskan tangannya.

"Le-lepas."

"Naa... Eren." Bisik Levi seduktif, lelaki itu kian memperpendek jarak mereka menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Eren dengan sedikit berjinjit. "Bagaimana kalau perkiraanmu itu salah?"

"Hah?"

"Itu bukan jawaban." Bibir itu menggesek telinga Eren sensual. "yang kau cari ada di depanmu."

Eren melotot horor. Dia kian bersikeras melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi jangankan melonggar, cengkeraman itu justru terasa semakin kuat nyaris meremukkan kedua tangannya. Eren berteriak kesakitan, dia meminta tolong pada siapa pun tetapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Matanya memanas. Dia tidak menyangka pada akhirnya dia akan mati karena sebuah tantangan konyol yang tidak seharusnya dia tanggapi.

"Ja-jadi." Eren berbisik parau. Mulai pasrah pada nasibnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membunuhku? Menancapkan kukumu di leherku?" Eren menunduk, menatap ngeri kedua tangannya yang tertancap kuku-kuku panjang dan kini meneteskan banyak darah. "atau meremukkan kedua tangan dan kakiku?"

"Hn?" Levi tersenyum tipis. Eren kian merinding. Entah kenapa dia mendapat firasat akan mendapat siksaan yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kaki dan tangan diremukkan atau leher ditusuk kuku lalu diambil jantungnya.

"Sepertinya... aku lebit tertarik untuk menusuk bokongmu setiap hari." Levi menjawab cuek.

"TIDAAAAK!"

**QueenNotDevil**

Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, dia menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Jadi, yang tadi malam itu hanya mimpi, kan?

Tapi saat berusaha beringsut dari kasurnya, Eren langsung merintih kesakitan. Bokongnya terasa perih, tubuhnya pegal-pegal tidak karuan. Dan saat dia berbalik menatap cermin yang ada di kamarnya, Eren melotot horror melihat pantulan bayangannya. Dia kini ada dalam kondisi telanjang dengan tubuh dipenuhi banyak bercak merah.

"A-apa ini?" Eren lebih histeris lagi, saat dia berjalan tertatih menghampiri cermin untuk mengambil kertas yang menempel di cerminnya, dia membaca tulisan yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

Sekali lagi Eren berteriak histeris membangunkan semua orang seisi rumah.

.

.

**_Kau cukup layak pakai juga. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam mulai sekarang._**

**_Levi_**

**QueenNotDevil**

**Ini request dari orang yang minta saya pake urband Negara Jerman. Maaf kalo bikin urband Slender Man ini jadi konyol malahan ngawur. Hehehe.**

**Peringatan, jangan dicoba ngelakuin hal nekad kayak Eren demi menemui Slender Man versi Levi. Itu Cuma khayalan saya saja.**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk yang bersedia baca juga review. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.**


	4. Caldijo

**Disclaimer**

**Hajime Isayama**

**Author**

**Queen Not Devil**

* * *

Tidak ada pantai seindah Pantai Acalpuco di Mexico.

Yah, setidaknya itu lah pemikiran Eren Jaeger, pemuda enam belas tahun yang tengah menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di luar Berlin, tempat kelahirannya dan di mana ia dibesarkan selama ini.

Eren tampak antusias, namun karena mengalami _jet lag_ begitu sampai di bandara, siang itu terpaksa harus dia habiskan untuk tidur di kamarnya saja. Ia sudah mem-_booking_ kamar VIP di hotel Fiesta Americana Villas Acapulco. Sebagai seorang ibu yang baik dan begitu memanjakan anak semata wayangnya, Carla Jaeger memang wanita yang luar biasa.

Kali ini, Eren berlibur tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani beberapa temannya yang juga menginap di tempat yang sama.

Hanya saja berbeda dengan Jean yang satu kamar dengan Marco, Reiner dengan Berthold, dan Armin yang baru Eren ketahui ternyata ber-_gender_ wanita satu tempat tidur dengan Mikasa, si pemilik zamrud berpoles safir itu justru tidak punya _roommate_. Si gadis oriental sempat menawarkannya agar tidur bertiga dengan dia dan Armin saja, hanya saja langsung Eren tolak dengan alasan harga dirinya bisa terluka.

Lagipula, di rumahnya dia juga sudah biasa tidur sendiri kok. Karena merasa sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk terbaring di kamar seharian, malam itu, sekitar pukul Sembilan Eren memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Tidak perlu jauh, cukup menyusuri pesisir pantai saja.

Menikmati keindahan malam di kota yang selama ini selalu dia impikan.

"Cadijo…" Eren bergumam. Mendadak teringat mitos yang cukup melegenda di Mexico.

Entah kenapa dia jadi kepikiran soal itu? Dan kenapa juga angin malam ini terasa sangat dingin membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri?

Eren menoleh kanan-kiri. Sepi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Cadijo. Cadijo adalah seekor anjing hitam yang dipercaya orang Mexico merupakan hewan jelmaan setan. Barang siapa yang melihat anjing hitam legam dengan mata merah menyala di malam hari, akan jauh lebih baik jika orang itu menghindar dan segera lari. Cadijo dikabarkan sering mendatangi anak-anak nakal yang keluar di malam hari di daerah pedesaan.

Tapi, kan, Alcapuco bukan pedesaan. Eren mengatur napasnya, berusaha tidak ambil pusing dan _positif_ _thinking_ saja.

Memang, mitos soal Cadijo itu membuatnya takut setengah mati. Pasalnya, siapa pun yang bertemu dengan makhluk jejadian itu, dikabarkan akan segera mati.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel saja." Eren bergumam. Dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju hotelnya lagi. Namun sesaat, dia merasa ada langkah-langkah yang mengikutinya. Ketukkan langkah di atas pasir yang anehnya bisa dia dengar mengalahkan deruan ombak membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

Si _brunette_ mempercepat langkahnya, semakin cepat juga langkah kaki di belakangnya. Eren berhenti, dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan anehnya, tidak ada apa-apa.

Astaga! Dia mulai paranoid. Eren kembali meluruskan pandangannya, hati-hati. Dengan mata terpejam rapat.

Biasanya, di film horror yang sering dia tonton, setan yang mengikuti sang peran utama akan menghilang ketika si pemeran utama menoleh. Tetapi ketika meluruskan pandangannya kembali, tiba-tiba setan itu sudah muncul di hadapannya. Dan si _cast_ utama pun akan menjerit ketakutan membuat penonton ikut dibuat kaget karenanya.

Saat Eren membuka mata, di depannya tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada siapa pun.

"Ah, mungkin aku termakan imajinasiku sendiri." Eren merasa dirinya tolol karena parno tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Lagi pula jelas-jelas di belakangku tidak ada apa-ap-" Kalimat Eren terhenti, matanya melotot horror saat di belakangnya muncul anjing hitam dengan mata merah menyorot tajam. "-Pa."

Eren meluruskan kembali pandangannya. Tiba-tiba ingin menimpukki kepalanya sendiri karena sudah sok berani menge-_check_ dua kali.

"SETAAAAAN!" Eren lari tunggang langgang. Tidak memedulikan apa pun lagi, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu hal ; kamar.

* * *

**QueenNotDevil**

* * *

Tiba di kamarnya dengan napas memburu, Eren berusaha menormalkan degupan jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Napasnya sesak, tubuhnya gemetaran, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Eren takut setengah mati, bagaimana kalau gara-gara kejadian ini dia memang benar mati?

Mitos mengatakan yang bertemu dengan Cadijo akan mati. Eren mengunyah bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya mendadak lunglai. Liburan ke Alcapuco yang selalu dia mimpikan kini menjadi bencana.

Seharusnya, dia tidak keluar malam-malam juga. Eren nyaris menangis memikirkan kebodohannya.

"Mama, Papa, aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Eren berjalan lesu. Memutuskan menerima takdir yang sudah digariskan untuknya. Dia saat ini hanya ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Jika seandainya tidak bisa bangun lagi esok paginya. Eren akan sepenuhnya pasrah. Berjalan menuju kasurnya, mata hijau berpoles biru miliknya berkedip beberapa kali.

Ada seorang pria yang Eren perkirakan lebih pendek darinya kini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatapnya tajam. Rambut hitamnya sedikit basah, kulit pria itu putih pucat. Yang lebih mengerikannya, mata merah darah yang terus menyorotnya bengis perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kelam.

Bibir kebiruannya, mengukir sebuah seringaian.

"Aku sudah menduga, Bocah nakal yang keluyuran di pesisir pantai malam ini memang benar-benar pas di beberapa bagian."

"Pas?" Eren membeo. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan pria di depannya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

"Eren Jaeger." Levi memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit menggeram. Si _brunette_ langsung merinding ketakutan. "Kau boleh memanggilku Levi.

"Dan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa memasukki kamarmu. Bukan kah sudah jelas sejak tadi aku memang mengikutimu?"

"Ka-kau-" Eren terbelalak dia semakin ketakutan. "KAU CALDIJO ITU!"

Levi tidak menjawab, dia hanya berdiri kemudian menghampirinya perlahan. Eren semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Aku belum siap mati!"

"Ahm?" Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, senyuman mencemooh dia berikan dengan kurang ajarnya. "Kau belum siap mati? Itu artinya kau siap untuk yang lainnya bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Eren memucat.

"Apa maksudku?" Levi mengejek. Pria cebol di depan sang brunette memang menyebalkan tidak ada bandingan.

"Jangan meniru apa yang kukatakan."

"Jangan meniru apa yang kukatakan." Levi menjadi-jadi. Dia memang setan usil yang senang mempermainkan mangsanya sebelum dirinya terkam.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?!" teriak Eren sebal. Dia melotot garang pada sosok di depannya yang nyaris tidak berjarak. Kedua kaki pemuda beriris zamrud itu seolah dipaku, sama sekali tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tadinya, aku mau mengambil nyawamu, Nak." Levi berkata jujur, dia bertopang sebelah pinggang dan melemparkan tatapan malas. "Tapi melihat tubuh molekmu itu, aku jadi berpikiran hal yang lain."

"Aku lelaki!" Eren melotot horror. Setan di depannya tidak terlalu menanggapi. "walau memang aku mengakui kalau sudah membuat _Sir_ Erwin yang tampan menjadi homo, Jean si muka kuda beberapa kali kutolak cintanya, bahkan menentang keras usulan inses yang diajak Papa Grisha, aku ini lelaki normal."

Eren berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak menyangka feromon ukenya juga berpengaruh pada setan ehm-tampan-ehm di depannya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada cara untuk sepasang lelaki bercinta." Eren berdehem. "Kau tahu, sesama pedang tidak bisa saling memasukki."

Levi memberikan senyuman mencemooh, dia memperhatikan ujung kaki Eren sampai ujung kepala, memberi perhatian lebih pada bokong semoknya yang sesekali dia curi lihat dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Bocah, aku tidak keberatan bermain pantat denganmu."

"APA MAKSUDNYA BERMAIN PANTAT?!" teriak Eren kesal sendiri.

"Ck!" Levi berdecak. "Kau bocah tidak tahu diri yang merepotkan," imbuhnya kurang ajar. "maksudku, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan menyodok bokong seksimu itu."

"TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

**The end **

**Ah, entahlah. Susah payah saya menyelesaikan chapter ini. Saya masih merasa kurang bisa nulis fanfiksi. Rasanya nulis orific itu lebih mengalir dan lebih gampang. #jedukkinkepalakelappy **

**Tapi saya seneng nulis cerita online, karena di sini saya jadi bisa punya temen. Makanya walo susah saya tetap berusaha. #curcol **

**Untuk yang request bloody marry saya gak nulis soalnya idenya hampir sama kayak chap pertama ff ini. So, kalo punya ide yang lain, silahkan pada request. Makasih udah bersedia baca. **

**Salam **

**Queen Not Devil**


End file.
